Touch me - HOPEMIN
by LeviAlways
Summary: Jimin cuida de Jung hasta cuando él no sabe hacerlo.


Jung siempre había pensado que los sábados eran un poco más desastre que los días normales. Se había despertado con el rumor de las sábanas de la cama de al lado, con un Jin excesivamente concentrado en la lectura con la que le había visto merodeando varias noches por los rincones de la casa,- _huyendo de la poca tranquilidad que podría tener con los demás rumiando alrededor_ \- había pensado.

Sentía el familiar pinchazo agudo permanente en la base del cuello como todas las mañanas desde hacía dos semanas, y aunque se negaba a dejar de bailar o saltarse un solo ensayo, no podía parar de pensar en la angustia de Jungkook cuando debían pincharle por el dolor en toda la espalda y él se empeñaba en acompañarle porque según decía _Nunca puedes fiarte de las inyecciones,_ y salía muerto de miedo por si acaso se habían equivocado o habían mezclado medicamentos, con un Tae de sonrisa dormida a la espera de acurrucarle un rato contra él y asegurarle de que no pueden prescindir de Hobie, que _A esos medicuchos les conviene cuidarle como es debido._

Él les había prometido que estaba bien, que era una pequeña lesión sin importancia, pero parecía que todo el grupo se negaba a tratarle como un ser humano normal. Y entonces Jimin había buscado vídeos sobre cómo podía hacerle masajes sin fracturarle cualquier sitio, mientras Jung se quedaba dormido en su pecho cuando le daban más medicación de la normal porque terminaba retorciéndose del dolor después de los ensayos intensivos.

-Hobie, buenos días.- Jin le miraba con la sonrisa serena, y se preguntó cuánto rato llevaría mirando a las musarañas.

-Buenos días. ¿Es muy tarde?

-Las doce.- Jin levantó una mano hacia él cuando anticipó sus intenciones de levantarse con prisas, ya que obviamente las doce de un sábado era _demasiado_ tarde para alguien como Jung.-:Pero relájate, anoche no paraste de revolverte hasta la madrugada.- Frunció el ceño y se incorporó mejor en la cama.-:Me lo ha chivado Tae porque al parecer él andaba haciendo no sé qué por las habitaciones. Sigo sin entender que madrugue más que el resto en fin de semana.- Suspiró y Jin siguió la mirada de Jung cuando se dio cuenta de las pastillas y la botellita de agua sobre la mesita.

-Jimin las trajo apenas levantarse, lleva desde las nueve acercándose cada media hora para ver si estás despierto.- Encogió los hombros con las cejas enarcadas y una media sonrisa, y Jung ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse levantado tan tarde. Se apresuró a cambiarse después de tomarse tres pastillas, y el salón comedor de la casa parecía un caos para cuando salió.

Namjoon discutía distraídamente con Suga,-obligándole sutilmente a recoger toda la ropa que había suya tirada por el suelo- mientras Jungkook se desparramaba encima de Tae, echando a suertes quién limpiaría la cocina después de comer. Todos le dieron los buenos días, y él les dedicó una sonrisa vaga mientras se desperezaba.

Tae respondió antes que preguntara, después de mirar distraídamente hacia el comedor y la cocina sin encontrar nada.-:Está en la terraza, creo que asumió que la cama te devoraría hasta tarde.- Jung soltó una carcajada seguida de Tae, y le dio las gracias antes de salir.

Jimin estaba en la butaca de la terraza, con los cascos puestos y los ojos cerrados. Se había puesto una sudadera suya, y Jung pasó unos segundos apoyado en el umbral de la puerta pensando en si era físicamente posible que alguien se viera tan hermoso en una pose tan casual como esa.

Pasó los labios sobre los suyos suavemente, con el pecho encogido cuando Jimin se convirtió en una sonrisa enorme con hoyuelos, y alcanzó el pelo de su nuca muy despacio antes de que se separara, besándole con anticipación. Sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo para que Jung quisiera más, y éste tenía la sonrisa confusa y embobada de acabar de despertarse y el pelo ámbar hecho un revoltijo y _Qué estás haciendo conmigo, Jiminie._

-¿Cómo estás?- Se puso de pie apoyándose en la barandilla y Jung le imitó, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y suspirando cuando el aliento caliente de Jimin le rozó en la mejilla, demasiado acostumbrado como para sorprenderse.

-Mejor, gracias por las pastillas. En un rato se me pasará del todo, he quedado con el médico por la tarde.- Jimin asintió sonriendo, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sol y las manos sobre las clavículas de Jung.-:Deberías haberme despertado, no me hubiera importado.- Le observó sonrojarse, como si realmente hubiera pensado que no iba a enterarse de todas formas. Desvió la mirada un segundo, el tiempo justo para que Jung le sostuviera por la parte baja de la espalda, y él recorriera su cuello con los dedos hasta rodearlo como acto reflejo.

-Es que duermes muy poco, prefiero que estés descansado aunque tenga que esperar un poco más.

-¿No es más fácil meterte en mi cama conmigo? Contigo cerca duermo más tranquilo.- Jimin había disimulado muy bien que le ardían las mejillas cuando Jung le había dicho eso _casi_ besándole.

-¿Y tentar contra la limpia moral de Jin? Creía que le apreciabas Hobie.

-Para dormir, idiota.

-Habrá que convencerle de que no haremos nada más que eso, esta casa tiene mejor acústica que la anterior.- Rodó los ojos y rió cortamente, contagiando a un Jung que pensaba en las probabilidades de que alguien saliera a la terraza en ese instante y rompiera el momento.

Aunque él tenía la teoría de que Jimin convertía todos los momentos en _buenos_ momentos.

Y para cuando Jimin le acarició el cuello con los labios, a él no le quedaba dolor ni preocupaciones ni sueño como para decirle que no. Y casi podía ver su sonrisa cuando a Hobie se le erizaba la nuca y el cuerpo entero mientras le tocaba, siempre jugando a ver si podía volverle un poco más loco que la última vez.

-Jiminie...- Había pasado de su cuello a su mandíbula, y se había quedado imposiblemente cerca de besarle, como si estuviera esperando a que Jung se muriera de placer mirando sus labios llenos e infinitamente dulces.

Jimin se mordió el labio mientras sonreía, y Jung pensó en mil maneras de borrarle la sonrisa cínica de _sabelotodo_ que llevaba en ese instante, _Parece mentira que seas un adulto, jugando así conmigo Jiminie, nunca maduraremos._

Jung acortó la distancia y Jimin tenía el ceño fruncido de anticipación cuando le siguió el beso con demasiadas ganas y saliva y _Por qué no nos besamos más._ Tiró del pelo de su nuca cuando sintió sus manos hundirse en sus caderas por debajo de la ropa, y jadeó cuando Jung le mordió el labio sonriendo ladino.

-Los chicos están dentro Hobie.- Alzó las cejas haciendo frunciendo los labios.

-Has empezado tú cariño.- Se lucró de los mil besos cortos que le dio Jimin y empezó a desesperarse cuando le mencionó susurrando _Ya tendremos tiempo._ Y se había metido en el salón con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. _Si no fuera tan rastrero no sería Jimin._

Jung empezó la semana siguiente entre vestuarios y duchas, tratando de ingnorar a cualquier ser vivo que irrumpiera en la sala de baile, evitando una mueca de disgusto mientras lo practicaba todo por décima vez sin terminar de convencerle del todo nunca. Había estado perfeccionando la coreografía de lo que sería la introducción del nuevo disco, y se había negado en todos los idiomas posibles a parar un solo segundo aunque fuera para _Hablar y relacionarte con otras personas,_ le había dicho Jungkook con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras.

El médico había estado revoloteando de un edificio a otro tratando de no perder a Jimin de vista, asegurándole que si no se las daba él, Jung no se acordaría de seguir con las pastillas. Y Jimin se había encargado de sincronizar su alarma con la de Hobie, y de entretenerle con un beso largo todas las mañanas mientras le metía las pastillas en el café sin que se diera cuenta.

Todo había dado una vuelta de hoja cuando al cuarto día, Jimin se había desvelado a medianoche y había encontrado a Hobie con las mejillas empapadas tirado en el suelo del baño porque tenía el cuello y parte de la espalda destrozados por haber estado bailando sin cuidado. Pasaron tres horas en urgencias del hospital esperando respuestas,- y Jimin dos y media llorando disimuladamente- con un Jin pegado a su costado diciéndole que _No pasaba nada, que se había descuidado un poco, que en nada le tendrían corriendo de un lado a otro como siempre._ Y Jimin se había limitado a asentir y murmurar a cada cuarto de hora que pasaba _Por favor Por favor Por favor._

El médico le había dado el alta y suministrado demasiados medicamentos como para que pudiese despertarse por horas, y le había entregado a Namjoon dos cajas de pastillas para el dolor, prometiéndole que contactaría con el médico de la empresa para cambiar las inyecciones por algo más fuerte.

Jimin lo había visto todo de soslayo, y había estado dándole vueltas aferrándose a la cintura de Jung antes de meterse en el coche, _Apenas podía moverse por un par de horas con las antiguas, algo más fuerte..._

 _Algo más fuerte va a anularle por completo.-_ Había tratado de tirar a un lado lo que pasara cuando Hobie estuviera consciente.

Se habían enterado al día siguiente de que se atrasaría la grabación del clip para el comeback, y parecía que hasta la cama donde dormía Jung había suspirado de alivio.

Hobie se despertó esa misma mañana somnoliento y extremadamente despacio, con los músculos dormidos y la cabeza todavía pesada. Se quedó,-lo que a él le pareció- media hora mirando a Jimin encogido dormir frente a él, con las manos hechas puños en su propio pecho, los labios entreabiertos y los mechones rubios cubriéndole la frente.

Decidió que no le apetecía que le regañaran de buena mañana,-que habría tiempo de sobra, de ésta no iba a librarse tan fácilmente-, y echó una manta sobre Jimin después de abrazarle contra él, respirando sobre su pelo y sonriendo cuando el menor se había acurrucado en su pecho.

Jimin llevaba un rato escuchándolo.

No es que fuera un cotilla, pero no hacía daño a nadie fingiendo dormir. Llevaba un buen rato escuchando a Hobie hablando con Tae y Jungkook, quienes supuso que se habrían acomodado en la cama de Jin para darle conversación, mientras Jimin notaba como acariciaba el pelo de su nuca, casi haciéndole cosquillas, y escuchaba su voz lenta y ronca, y como un rumor que nacía en su pecho y se apagaba cuando se relamía los labios mil veces,-por que _él era muy de eso_ -.

Le notaba respirar despacio bajo su mejilla, increíblemente sereno para variar, y casi le escuchaba fruncir el ceño cuando alguien cuestionaba su nivel de tranquilidad si Jimin andaba cerca.

Había sopesado la idea de intervenir. Lo había pensado mucho en esa media hora, empezar el día con Jung y el resto y aprovechar que no les harían practicar hasta que establecieran la fecha del comeback. Pero Jimin sólo se había revuelto un par de veces disimuladamente, acercándose más al cuerpo cálido de Jung si es que podía, y no se le ocurría quejarse cuando éste le ceñía más a él bajo la manta sin cambiar un ápice en su charla. Y Jimin sonreía sin poder evitarlo. Así era como se entendían.

La voz inquieta de Tae había interrumpido sus pensamientos, y se estaba imaginado los labios fruncidos de Jung y el ceño torcido de Jungkook, con la mirada siempre puesta en la preocupación de Tae. Él había cambiado el rumbo de la conversación casi de repente, y más que nervioso, el castaño había tratado de tranquilizar la parte de Jung que en realidad temía que Jimin despertara de un momento a otro.

-No está enfadado. Va a centrarse en que estás bien y se va a olvidar del resto.- Había resuelto Tae.

-Anoche llamó tres veces al hospital para asegurarse de que dormirías del tirón bastantes horas, y hasta que no se metió en la cama contigo no dejó de rumiar por las habitaciones.- Añadió Jungkook con tono solemne acomodándose entre las piernas de Tae.

-No quería preocuparle, nunca quiero.

-Pero es Jimin, el concepto de tranquilidad en esta casa ya sabe que no lo tiene. Y además ha ido a juntarse con el más revoltoso.- Jungkook le guiñó un ojo y Jung rió cortamente, mirando de paso a Jimin, irremediablemente escondido en su pecho, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo en su rostro.

Tae rodeó el cuello del menor mientras éste se recostaba en su hombro.-:Está acostumbrado a nosotros, pero si se preocupa por alguien últimamente es por ti. Y entonces se lo calla porque no quiere presionarte con ello y es cuando se lía porque tú no quieres descansar y él no quiere decirte que descanses. Y lo único que os calma a los dos es estar juntos, he aquí el ejemplo más claro.- Hobie sabía que había dado en el clavo, que si alguien sabía decir las verdades era Tae, y aunque había visto métodos menos severos que el suyo, sabía que nadie notaba el característico alboroto que era Hobie cuando Jimin rondaba entre sus brazos.

Jimin se dio cuenta de que se le había pasado la mañana demasiado rápido, entre dormir como un bendito y hacerse el dormido, hasta que les habían dejado solos porque Jin necesitaba a alguien en la cocina y no era bueno fiarse de Namjoon en esos casos.

Jung se había vuelto a recostar en la cama de un plumazo, con los brazos firmes envolviendo al menor cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba adormilado pero despierto. Le había dejado espacio, y éste se había aferrado más al calor de Jung y a su expresión seria, demasiado cerca como para poder pensar en algo más que no supusiera Jung, tocar a Jung y besar a Jung.

-Jimin.- Sonaba serio, con un fondo de cariño que sólo podría dedicarle a él.

-No estoy enfadado.- Acarició la mejilla de Jung cuando frunció el ceño dudando, casi sorprendido.-:Anoche casi me muero, pero no puedo enfadarme contigo, nunca puedo, lo sabes.

-He fallado demasiado. Me da igual decepcionar a nadie, pero a ti.- Hundió los labios en el cuello de Jimin, suspirando sobre su pulso tranquilo.

-No puedes decepcionarme intencionalmente con nada que hagas. Sí he estado preocupado.- Jimin había bajado la mirada a sus manos, que toqueteaban los cordones del pantalón de pijama de Jung.-:Y enfurruñado como un niño porque se suponía que debías torturarte la espalda bailando pero no podías darme cinco minutos más por la mañana.

Jung se había dado cuenta de mucho en ese momento.-:Pero yo me voy pronto y vuelvo tarde, te veo en la hora de la comida y cuando llego a la cama te has quedado dormido. Y tú has seguido medicándome y cuidando de mí a mis espaldas.- Jimin tenía la sonrisa torcida, y los ojos enormes y preciosos fijos en Jung, quien nunca se había considerado el bueno con las palabras en la relación, y prefería acciones antes que prometer.

-Déjame cuidar de ti contigo, sin ser cabezón pensando que vamos a estar menos orgullosos de ti porque descanses un poco más.- Jung había suspirado casi sobre los labios de Jimin, pensando en las mil maneras que habría para decirle a voces que no sabía qué sería de Hobie sin él. Se había limitado a besarle la frente, con las manos en sus mejillas y un _Vale. Vale, te quiero_ con la sonrisa enorme y escapándosele de la boca, cayendo en la tentación de los labios de Jimin rozándole la mandíbula y la comisura de los labios, besándole lento y dulce, con la lengua ansiosa de Jimin y la suavidad con la que se apoyaba en su pecho y le acariciaba la piel despacio.

Jung había pasado los días más tranquilos de todo el año. Omitiendo las discusiones por la comida y la limpieza del baño, cosa que originaba Suga y acababa Jin con cuatro gritos autoritarios, y entonces todos se ofrecían a limpiar y a ordenar la casa.

No sentía apenas dolor con la poca medicación que le tocaba, y había estado recuperando la movilidad cada menos tiempo cuando le veía el médico. Y aunque todos se habían relajado en cuanto a su salud, se había dado cuenta de que según pasaban los días el humor de Jimin había variado más a menudo.

Y aunque él no era un hombre de instintos primarios, debía admitir que Jimin era la persona con menos sutileza de este mundo. Y él ya le conocía suficiente como para saber que poco menos de un mes sin hacer el amor podían terminar en Jimin revolviéndose en la cama sobre su entrepierna ocasionalmente y besos demasiado húmedos cada vez que salía de la ducha y se lo encontraba solo en su habitación. Y accidentalmente se le caía la toalla y Jung perdía el juicio.

Por eso los labios apresurados de Jimin nunca le habían sabido tan a cielo como en esa tarde.

Había decidido empezar una película con Jin en el salón mientras Jimin se duchaba, porque _Toda precaución era poca con Jimin_ , le había comentado a Tae la tarde anterior mientras le hacía comprender el por qué no debía preocuparse por la actitud de adolescentes que había estado observando toda la semana.

Jimin se había acomodado en sus piernas después de ducharse, con una camiseta enorme de Jung y el pelo casi ondulado. Hobie se había dedicado a acariciarle la cintura por debajo de la ropa, perdiendo el interés en lo que estaba viendo en cuanto había notado que Jimin llevaba su perfume favorito.

Jin se había ido media hora después, arrastrando al resto a dar una vuelta por no sé qué sitio y asegurándoles a Jimin y Hobie que llamaran si pasaba algo, que era más seguro si se quedaban juntos por si Jung necesitaba al médico.

Tae le había guiñado un ojo a Jung antes de desaparecer por la puerta, y cuando había vuelto al salón, Jimin miraba embobado el móvil apoyado en la isla de la cocina. Se giró al escuchar a Jung, y éste ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para apoyar las manos en su espalda baja y colarlas por su pantalón corto.

Se besaron tranquilamente, con la lengua todavía tímida de Jimin empujando en su boca y sonriendo ladino cuando Hobie lo había vuelto más húmedo que de costumbre, casi adivinando lo que pensaba Jimin.-:Jung.- Jimin le sonreía, con un cosquilleo de anticipación en el vientre y los ojos brillantes y _Tócame ya Hobie, tócame cuanto quieras._

-Sí.- Jung estaba seguro de no poder vocalizar nada bien más que eso, y tenía las manos bajo el bóxer de Jimin mientras lamía y mordía su cuello pálido, con el pantalón demasiado ajustado como para aguantar que Jimin jadeara de esa manera justo en su oído.

Jimin se había deshecho de la ropa de camino a la habitación, sin demasiadas contemplaciones sobre si Jung le desearía tanto como él en ese momento. Había descartado lo contrario en cuanto éste le había tirado sobre la cama de Jin y había deslizado su ropa interior con adoración, sin apartar la mirada de su cuerpo por si acaso se perdía algo.

-No voy a moverme de aquí, cariño.- Jung se preguntaba cuánto llevaba mirando embobado a Jimin desde las clavículas hasta las piernas, y se rió con sorna de la erección que ya le presionaba el estómago al menor.

Le besó desde los labios hasta la cintura, mordiendo en las ingles insistiendo hasta dejar marcas rojizas, con un Jimin demasiado desesperado como para no tirar del cabello anaranjado hasta ponerle a su altura, regodeándose de la situación cuando había apoyado su cabeza en la base del cuello de Jimin en cuanto éste había comenzado el doloroso vaivén en la entrepierna de Jung.

Jimin nunca se había considerado experto en los asuntos sexuales, pero tanto él como el mayor tenían la teoría de que conocían tanto el cuerpo del otro que no había nada que pudieran hacer y no les hiciera vibrar de placer.-:J-Jimin.- Y él sabía que el principal punto débil de Jung era el _cómo_ hacía que se corriera siempre, dejándole con los ojos destrozados de jadear sobre su estómago y los labios hinchados de mordérselos.

Jung terminó con un gemido bajo, abriéndole la boca a Jimin con la lengua ofreciéndole tres dedos mientras separaba sus piernas con la rodilla. Jimin suspiró cuando sintió el primer dedo acariciando su entrada, y se dejó besar mientras lo introducía lentamente, hacía más de tres semanas que Jung no le hacía el amor, y aunque sentía sus ansias en las manos y en los labios, sabía que no aumentaría el ritmo si él no se lo pedía.

Había comenzado a temblar con el tercer dedo, y había llegado un punto en que nada le era suficiente, había mordido por todos lados el cuello de Jung, susurrándole _Ahora, es suficiente, lo necesito, lo necesitas Hobie_ , con un gemido agudo amenazándole si no le hacía caso.

Jung contuvo la respiración mientras se deslizaba por su entrada, jadeando demasiado alto cuando sintió la piel de Jimin en su abdomen. Se movió lento y seguro, conteniéndose para no morder la boca de Jimin cada vez que gemía con los labios llenos y enrojecidos, porque siempre había preferido escucharle que hacerle callar en momentos como ese.

 _-Más. Más. Más._

Jimin tenía las manos fijas en su nuca, asegurándose de no hacerle daño mientras tiraba de su pelo cada vez que Jung arremetía contra él. Había comenzado a besar todo lo que tenía a su alcance, dejando su cuello expuesto hacia atrás cuando le empezó a cosquillear el vientre de mil maneras distintas.

Había empezado a alzar las caderas a su encuentro, y sonrió enteramente cuando Jung no podía parar de jadear _JiminJiminJimin_ cuando le había empezado a arañar el pecho y la parte baja de la espalda.

El orgasmo les sacudió a ambos antes de lo que esperaban, y Jung se dejó caer ligeramente sobre Jimin cuando éste había terminado sobre su propio estómago sin importarle mancharse, todavía dentro suyo con la respiración pesada y las manos del menor enredadas en su coronilla.

-Ha merecido la pena que descansaras. Creo que no podré moverme demasiado mañana.- Jimin le había murmurado con sorna, envolviendo sus piernas sobre Jung mientras éste besaba cortamente sus labios sonriendo.

-Entonces habrá que aprovechar lo que queda de día.- Contestó Jung sobre sus labios.


End file.
